


【KKL】Melodramma·01

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: 人类51×星星24《星尘》au全是我编的，注意避雷





	【KKL】Melodramma·01

—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—

第一章 

石墙村之所以叫做石墙村，是因为村子东面的那一面石墙。

墙壁绵延不绝，从村子的这头一直到那头，只在最中间的地方有个狭窄的间断，能够通过一人大小的样子，旁边立着一块小木牌写着“出口”。但从来没有人会去围墙外——除了被现人遗忘的，六个世纪前的一对父子。

 

那墙并不高，矮墩墩的样子和蔼可亲极了。

孩子们会爬上去，像走独木桥那样玩耍。每一年学生们的绘画展也在这里举办，石缝刚好卡住钉子，木质的画框被风吹得你撞我我挤你，总是夏日里耳畔的一道美景。

还有鱼油节的彩旗、圣诞节的铃铛、丰收祭全村的宴会，阿姨婶婶们会将果盘摆满墙头——只是从来没有人翻越。

所以它看起来，也并没有那么得神圣不可侵犯啊。

 

光一家的小房子就在围墙边上，红瓦绿树下，父母经营着一家小小的木工作坊。每每上下学经过那个“出口”，他都会在心里默默念叨着，“不让人出还叫什么出口”。

 

可所有人都对这项不成文的规定缄口不言，没有老人愿意告诉他为什么，也没有年轻人去大胆探索(当然，也包括光一自己)，出口一直在那里，来往的大概只有风，雨，雪，空气——

「咚、」

以及隔壁长濑家庭院里那棵柿子树掉落的柿子。

 

男孩们躺在一片草地上，脚下的小路过去就是石墙，他们看着青涩的果实从枝头掉落，借着坡度和高度弹起来，砸在墙头之后再一弹，越过了那道不被允许跨过的墙壁。

什么怪异的现象也没有发生，看起来只不过是一个果子掉到了墙的那边而已。

可他总觉得，这并不是人们无视这道墙的理由。

 

“看来明天又要被太一哥喊来疏果了……”

“这不是自己掉了吗？”

“还是得人工干预一下。”长濑冲光一摇摇头，“不然真成野柿子了。”

“辛苦你了。”

棕发的少年随手从身边的草地上摸到一个同样又硬又绿的柿子，两人相视一笑，和蟋蟀声共奏一首仲夏夜歌曲。

 

“说起来，你的‘宝贝’完工了吗，看你天天一放学就跑去老怀特家，亨利说他们的工厂都快变成你的专场了。”

“快了吧，不过我还差一种材料。”光一的脸上扬起羞涩的笑，他抬起手向上指了指，然而长濑并没有意会，一脸迷惑的望着他。

“星星啊星星——”他侧身撞了一下高大的男孩，“具有永恒之光的星星。”

“喂光一——你不会相信那个传说是真的吧？”长濑坐了起来，严肃的表情一点也不像平时嬉笑打闹的开怀洒脱，甚至有一些担忧。“都是骗人的，墙的那边有怪兽，你过去就会被吃掉的。”

光一似乎不准备反驳，但也没有认同。

“我说光一…”

“可是——”棕发的少年提高了音量，月色里他的眸子也闪着银光，“不把最好的送给喜欢的人，是真的爱她吗？”

看着这双眼睛，长濑想如果真的有那永辉的星星，也不见得会比光一坚定的眼神更加细腻感人。17岁正是追爱的年纪，只是…如果他真的决定这么做，未知的代价又会有多少呢。

“她只是一个玛莎而已啊，而且喜欢她的人那么多……”

她也不见得会喜欢你啊。

他在心里小声说到。

“可如果我从最开始都不争取，连机会都没有啊。”

说完光一便起身了，家就在身后，可他却走向了相反的方向——长濑认得，那是玛莎家的方向。

 

第二章

玛莎是村子里最漂亮的姑娘，像所有漂亮的英格兰人一样，她占据了这个世界上所有的美。

一头金发衬得原本就白皙的皮肤好像会发光，额前的自然卷俏皮又可爱，浅蓝色的眼睛水灵灵的，从眉骨和鼻翼就可以看出她将来绝对是个大美人儿——其实现在已经是了。

每晚每晚她的窗户下都会有不同的男孩诉说爱意，有抱着稀罕的吉他弹唱而来的，有骑着高大的白马前来的，还有嘴里叼着一朵玫瑰花，想方设法也要爬上二楼窗边的——

光一是庸俗的，他像别的追求者一样想拥有这个漂亮的姑娘(起码现在的他是这么想的)，也想把世界上最美好的事物都采集来献给她，可那样岂不是没有新意，不显真诚了吗。

他有一个秘密的计划，要做一副世界上最好看的项链送给玛莎。他已经快做好了，只差最重要的部分，他需要世界上最漂亮，最耀眼的宝石来镶嵌点缀。而且一定要他亲手采到才可以。

所以他只是在去的路上顺手摘些路边的野花，稍微整理一下层次之后，默默放在她家门口而已。

他在等待那一天，那一天自己将为村子里最漂亮的姑娘，献上世界上最耀眼的项链——而那永远都将闪闪发光的宝石，就像自己的爱一样。

而长濑才不忍心告诉他，之前自己最满意的那一束“作品”，干掉之后被玛莎的爸爸拿去喂奶牛了。

 

“那个是万寿菊。”他默默跟在光一身后，看光一在草丛里挑东捡西的样子，无奈地笑着，“墨西哥的亡灵节会给逝去的亲人献这种花。”

“死亡在墨西哥是一件值得庆祝的事情，况且我们也不在墨西哥。”花丛里的少年一边说着一边收起了想要折下那朵黄色小花的力气，看长濑看着他，又补充，“我是担心…她会觉得不好……”

“你不用担心，她没看过几本书不知道这些。”

何止是书本，她甚至连你的花也不会看一眼。

“我在出口等你，快去快回。”

就当让光一去散步吧，大男孩安慰自己。

 

第三章

光一在五间房屋以外的地方就听到了马蹄的声音，想必又是威廉牵着他父亲的那匹“蹑景”来显摆炫耀了。

 

“哟，这不是东方的小矮人吗，你也想俘获我们英格兰姑娘的芳心吗？”

光一将背在身后的手又收紧了一些，希望那些花朵不要从肩膀溜出来，可他忘了，马背上可比地面高出许多。

“那是什么？路边的野花吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——玛莎在你心里，只配路边的野花吗？”

红色头发的威廉在月色里耀武扬威的伸出手臂示意，光一觉得他好像在向自己挥剑。浑厚的笑声若是旁人听来或许会觉得爽朗，可在自己耳畔却是刺耳的。

光一抬头看，玛莎望向威廉的眼神里充满了崇拜与向往。他清楚的记得，上一次玛莎露出那样痴情的目光，是威廉牵着在国际马术比赛上获得优胜的蹑景，春风满面地在村子里绕行一周的时候。最后马儿在村子最中央的广场的正中央表演着盛装舞步，指挥者并不是威廉，但他本人却一副功劳都是自己的样子。

那风光的模样，何止是玛莎啊，就连戴着厚厚的圆形眼镜，从来不说话没表情的爱德拉也脸红了。

而自己，灰头土脸的站在人群后方，就好像不存在一样。

他甚至也有一点羡慕了，或者说是嫉妒。

 

有什么办法，能让自己也闪耀起来，让喜欢的人看到呢。

他趁着威廉说那些害臊的情话，惹得楼上的姑娘们的脸蛋一个个都红彤彤的时候，默默退到了黑暗处，悄声走开了。

 

路过“出口”的时候，他果然看到了长濑在和值守的老爷爷学中国武术——这位白发苍苍，长得像甘道夫一样的老者，自称之所以被选中做这道要塞的守护者，就是因为他这一身的功夫。

看起来长濑这个马步扎的有些时间了，身体摇摇晃晃，被“甘道夫”一拐杖推倒了。光一留下了那束花，两人这才回家。

 

第四章

凌晨十二点的钟声响起，光一在自己的小阁楼里，手中把玩着一条银色的长链。

这是他们搬来石墙村的第一天，清理房屋时翻出来的。这是条有魔法的银链，它可长可短——短到只有一个戒指大小，长到比石墙的长度还要长——这是他和长濑测试过的最大限度了，它绝对还可以更长。

银链在烛光里闪着细微的亮点，光一坚信这里边参杂了钻石，不然怎么会像天上的星星那样——

对啊，星星。

他这才想起来流传在暗处的那个故事——那个关于星星和愿望的故事。

他端着烛台来到窗户的锁扣前，打开后探出半个身子去，天上的星星正如这条银链一般，细细的微光闪耀着，好像折射着这世界上最温柔的慈悲。

 

“星星啊，你能实现我的愿望吗——绝对不是开玩笑的愿望！我拿我最喜欢的虎钳和锉刀发誓——”

他想，如果先表明自己的诚意，或许会感动到那些闪烁的精灵。

没有一丝风吹过，眼前的火苗却开始跳动，他连忙伸手护着烛心。就在跳动停止的下一秒，火苗尖正对着的那颗星星闪烁了几下，他的瞳孔瞬间放大，兴奋像雨水滋润干涸的大地那样蔓延全身。

“那我应该怎样做呢？”

他急忙问到。

过了几秒，那颗星星又闪动了几下。随后黑暗的天空渐渐从远处开始变得明亮，一颗流星带着耀眼的光芒划破英格兰的上空，恐怕在英吉利海峡的另一端也可以看得到。

好像整个大陆都被照亮了。云朵，天空，都被揭开黑夜的面纱，比正午的光照还要强烈。星星落在了围墙之外的那片森林里，一团圆形的光照亮了他曾眺望过无数次的树木，和白天看到的一模一样。

 

光一确定一定以及肯定，那是一颗星星——就是刚才答应了自己愿望的那颗。

他的脑海里只有一个想法——他要去到那里，那颗星星的身边！

 

这个想法产生的下一秒，他突然感到手指一阵刺痛，低头看到蜡烛长时间燃烧后积攒的蜡液溢出烛台，好像有了魔力一样，宛如一条小溪般流淌至自己的手指。

他从来没见过这样的蜡痕，可他甚至还没来得及搓掉那块已经凝固了的蜡滴，整个身体就被抽进了一个漩涡里——一个泛着银白色光芒的漩涡，他看到蜡烛变成一个黑色的无底洞，而他就像泳池里的水那样，借着地转偏向力的作用逆时针旋转，被吸了进去。

 

他想到了楼下看电视的父母和姐姐，想宇宙，想黑洞和虫洞，想地球的自转公转，想漫天灿烂的星河，想长濑，想玛莎，想威廉那匹高傲的白马，想被他放弃的万寿菊，想上周他抱回家里的那只吉娃娃。

失去意识前的最后一秒，他听到了一个少年的声音，温柔软糯的语气，呼唤着他的名字——光一，光一——

可是他的眼前只有一片无限的白光。

那个少年，是谁？

 

tbc.


End file.
